


They look good together (Sunshine)

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Wake up, Sunshine," says TJ, moving Cyrus lightly. "Nap time ended, underdog.""Can't we just stay a little longer like this? There is still no time for the dinner with...""Hello?" Buffy says. Cyrus and TJ open their eyes, both frightened. "What's going on?"Tyrus Month 2018.Day 12: Snuggling





	They look good together (Sunshine)

"How could this happen?" Buffy asks, unable to keep her eyes off the couch in front of her, as if she couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"How could this happen without any of us noticing?" Adds Andi, who is next to her friend, with the same face of surprise.

"But what does this mean? That they like each other?" Jonah says, with a face closer to confusion.

"I suppose it means that, doesn't it?" Andi is the only one who dares to answer.

If they are honest, the image in front of them is actually really cute.

TJ and Cyrus sleeping on the couch.

TJ hugs Cyrus strong, his mouth is a little open, but with an obvious smile, his head over the head of their friend. While Cyrus has a more visible smile on his face, with one of his hands on TJ's chest.

It all started two days earlier, when Andi had the idea of meeting on Friday afternoon to watch movies, eat popcorn, pizza, maybe some baby taters and anything they wanted. And also, she wanted to have a chance to talk to her friends about those things they didn't talk about so much.

"We can have a sleepover" Buffy says excited as she hears Andi's idea. "Cy?"

"What?"

"Did you hear what Andi said? What I said? Sleepover! " She says in a fake celebration tone.

"I like the idea" He answers. "Though I don't think I can stay to the sleepover."

"You have something to do?"

"Yes" Buffy and Andi shared a look.

"Is something wrong? Is there anything that's bothering you?"

"Is Jonah invited?" He makes the question in a tone which none of his friends had ever heard in him; It's hard to decipher what it means.

"Yes, does it bother you? We can tell him it'll only be an afternoon for the three of us."

"No, no," Cyrus sounds happier now. "But this means that, if Jonah is invited, I can invite someone else, right?"

And now they were there.

"Do you think this was the reason Cyrus invited TJ?" Andi question them.

"Maybe he had this evil plan to fall asleep beside TJ, right?” Jonah says and Andi makes him a couple of gestures with her face.

"They spend a lot of time together," Buffy says immediately.

"So, they actually like _like_ each other?" And before anyone can answer, the inevitable happens. They both wake up.

"Wake up, Sunshine," says TJ, moving Cyrus lightly. "Nap time ended, underdog."

"Can't we just stay a little longer like this? There is still no time for the dinner with..."

"Hello?" Buffy says. Cyrus and TJ open their eyes, both frightened. "What's going on?"

"Sunshine?" Jonah reminds them that that word came out of TJ's mouth only and especially for Cyrus.

"Do you like each other or something?" Andi asks, unable to believe that this is actually happening at her house.

"Of course we like each other, what did you expect? We're boyfriends!" says TJ, kinda annoyed, closing his eyes again. The only thing Cyrus can feel is anxiety.

"TJ..."

"I know, I know. I realized what I said." The tone of annoyance fades." What will I have to do to fix this?"

"Learn the name of 8 more dinosaurs" Cyrus sounds excited.

"I'll also learn the era in which they lived, I may make things worse in a few minutes," TJ replies sincerely, hugging Cyrus with a little more strength.

"But I'll give you the list of dinosaurs. I don't want you to invent them new names."

"I only did it once!"

"What? Are you boyfriends?" Andi almost screams. And they both remember where they are and how they are and what's happening.

"We’ve been boyfriends for eight months," says TJ.

"Eight months?" The three of them scream.

"Add four more dinosaurs to the list, underdog" says TJ and the only thing that Cyrus can do is smile. He sits on the couch and takes his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I really try to tell you several times, but I was afraid you would react badly.”

"Why?" Jonah sounds offended.

"Because every time you brought TJ to the conversation, I behaved like he was a murderer."

"I may be" says TJ with a smile and without opening his eyes, he sits on the couch too.

"Sorry, Cy" begins Andi. "This is something important. You have a boyfriend! You should feel confident that you can talk about it with us. "

"And we are really sorry that we have made you feel that you could not talk about this with us" complements Jonah.

"Oh, guys" Cyrus gets up and the four share a hug. "I'm sorry too."

"Why is TJ so tired?" Question Buffy

"We almost didn't sleep last night" TJ says it in a tone that makes Cyrus's face blush completely, especially his ears.

"It's not what you think!" he rushes to say.

"I didn't think it was that until you said it wasn’t that." says Jonah.

"We stayed up late talking on the phone."

"On School night?"

"Andi, you're such a mom," TJ says. "Cyrus owed it to me."

"What did he do?"

"On Monday he freak out because I didn't answer any of his calls or messages. I was taking a shower."

"You don't have to tell them that!" Complains Cyrus, sitting next to his boyfriend, the others decide to sit too.

"Oh, I really do." he says with a smile, finally opening his eyes. "He was so preoccupied that he called my house. Obviously, I was taking a shower and my mom answered.

“And?”

“When she asked who was calling me, he said he was my boyfriend. And mom went crazy. My ears still ache for the screams."

"She was angry?"

"No, quite the contrary. She got excited. She had always wanted to meet some of my girlfriends but that was never going to happen for obvious reasons and when this little silly made that mistake mom got excited like never before. And now we have a dinner with my parents."

"And how does that explain how tired you are?"

"Well, I wanted to finish a video game in less than six hours to win a trophy and I needed someone to stay awake with me."

"And that someone was me" now Cyrus sounds tired.

"Why did you choose a night before dinner with your parents to finish that game?”

"So Cyrus will be more tired than nervous." TJ hugs him again.

"Oh, did you do it for me?" Cyrus completely forgets that his friends are there, looking at them.

"Of course I do" and TJ kisses him.

"Ow" Says Buffy. "I'm sorry I ruined your time"

"No, it's all right. I think we should go." TJ says, "We have less than two hours for dinner with my parents and Cyrus still doesn't choose what he's going to wear." At that moment, Cyrus really wakes up.

“Oh my god! How could you let me postpone this for so long? We really need to go" Cyrus sounds really preoccupied.

"See you later, guys." He tells them, while they both go out of the house, TJ still tired and laughing, Cyrus just being Cyrus.

"Did that really just happen?" Buffy asks.

"I think so." Andi says, with a face full of confusion,

"But we must admit something," says Jonah. "They look good together."


End file.
